<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drinks on me once we get out. by Aikiai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253502">Drinks on me once we get out.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai'>Aikiai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Silent Hill (Video Game Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom James, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikiai/pseuds/Aikiai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon awakes in a town called silent hill and meets James sunderland who is missing his wife. He decides to tag along and experiences some weird shit that may awaken his darkest curiosities.</p><p>(Re4 leon.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/James Sunderland, Maria/James Sunderland, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pyramid Head/James Sunderland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This is not how i imagined my first day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon opened his eyes to see himself in a rotting building full of rust and peeling paint. As he sat up he heard shuffling coming from around the corner, he then heard running noises and then a smack of a metal pole hitting something then a light grunt as it went silent again,before the footsteps picked up.</p><p>As leon turned to face the corner he was met with a flashlight beam to the eyes.<br/>
"Oh!? Im sorry!" a soft voiced man said,running to him and lowering the flashlight "are you ok?!"<br/>
"im fine..who are you? Where am I?.."<br/>
"Silent Hill.." the man said quietly "my names James Sunderland.. I came here looking for my wife..have you seen her?"<br/>
"I just woke up."<br/>
"oh.."<br/>
"Why would your wife be in a shithole like this?"<br/>
"Oh..Well she sent me a letter and told me to meet her in our special place..."<br/>
"hm..interesting.. What's her name?"<br/>
"Mary..She died three years ago..but im not crazy!"<br/>
"yeah..right.."<br/>
James seemed to shrink away little,awkwardly shifting.<br/>
"theres a red pyramid head guy chasing Me around..i..i think its chasing me..Though im not sure.."<br/>
"carries a big sword?"<br/>
"yeah! Youve seen him?!"<br/>
"not exactly... I saw him in the dream before I woke up here."<br/>
James suddenly flinched and turned around, whacking, what seemed to be a nurse, with the metal pipe before kicking it.</p><p>After a small introduction James said he'd keep leon by his side,killing the monsters that appeared in the way.<br/>
Soon enough they reached a pitch blackroom that didn't smell metalic,instead it smelt like freshly baked cookies.</p><p>"this hasn't happened before.." James said in his normal soft,curiously scared tone as he stepped inside without leon,who was sceptical.<br/>
"James..ja-- Wait!--"<br/>
Before leon could grab James the doors slammed shut and locked, trapping the other man inside. </p><p>James ran to the door and banged on it as something slowly crept behind him.<br/>
As James turned he was stopped and turned back around,his face getting slammed into the grimey window of the door,his green eyes glowing with fear,panting heavily as something wet and slimy wrapped around his left leg and pulled it ,making him wobble.</p><p>"James? James?! You ok?!" leon shouted,panicking and trying to open the door.<br/>
James' eyes became half lidded and he let out a drawn out sigh,eyes looking at leon.<br/>
"im fine.."<br/>
Leon's eyes widened as the creature behind James stood. It had a white(ish) gown on with a rusted red pyramid head. That was the guy! He was going to kill James! </p><p>But it didnt.</p><p>It wasnt intrested in that as of right now. In the dream and from what James told him,he thought its only intent was to kill, but that seemed too not be the case.<br/>
Leon felt embarrassed for staring but he didnt want to look away, feeling like if he did, James would get murdered on the spot, it was almost like it was putting on a show leon had to watch.</p><p>James closed his eyes and shuddered as he let out a soft moan, pyramid heads tounge licking at his ear before slipping to his neck where a still fresh bruise was from his previous fight with the creature who seemed to have some fascination with strangling James.</p><p>Leon flinched as the door rattled,James being shoved into it to keep him in place, leon could see James' face grimace in pain and let out a hiss as something,that leon couldnt see, happened behind the door.</p><p>James' eyes filled with tears as the monster thrusted its hips hungrily, this wasnt the first time he had been trapped and taken advantage of, and it probably wouldn't be the last, he was getting used to it,getting used to the way his entrance bled as the creature moved,getting used to the pain in his back, getting used to the fear of being pinned and fucked by something that would murder you every other second of the day, getting used to the way the creature used its tounge to tease his wounds,getting used to the monster nuzzling its metal head against James and resting it on his shoulder in an almost romantic way.</p><p>James had zoned out when the pain started to flare up again along with a pleasurable twist in his lower stomach. Leon could tell the blonde was dissociating and not just fucked out due to the way his eyes had glossed over and the loss of the pleasured look on his face,he only seemed to snap out of it once the monster pulled away, snarling in pain then falling to the floor,the monster walking out the door at the back of the room as the door at the front that James was leaned against opened,letting leon run in and pull the other male close,looking other his body despite the others grumbled 'im fine'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gun training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James doesnt know how to use a gun and leon ,being a USSTRATCOM agent ,teaches him how to use a gun and james gets flustered because he lacks soft physical attention and desperately needs it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"what the fuck just happened?! Is that normal?!" leon shouted,confused and honestly just alittle scared, he didnt want that to happen to himself.<br/>
James just smiled slightly and awkwardly, sitting up and rubbing his forehead as he sighed.<br/>
"it's not exactly normal..but it happens.." James said quietly again as he stood, adjusting his boxers and trousers so that he would be comfortable despite the pain in his behind mixed with the wet feeling of blood and..the other stuff he didnt want to acknowledge.</p><p>"come on Leon,lets go..it wont happen to you.." James offered his hand to leon who accepted it and stood,walking beside James.<br/>
"why didnt you fight? Struggle?  Just try to get away in general,why did you just give up?"<br/>
James just kept walking in silence until they reached a staircase.<br/>
"ready?"<br/>
"anywhere is better than here." leon chuckled lightly, following James down the stairs.</p><p>Once they reached the door and stepped out leon sighed and studied his surroundings. It was cold and everywhere was covered in fog,it was creepy.<br/>
"is there anywhere that isnt so gloomy?"<br/>
"I wish.." James sighed, walking onto the road and looking at his map. Leon walked over and had a peek,wondering what all the red pen meant.<br/>
"so where we going now,James?"<br/>
"toluca lake.."<br/>
"there's a lake? Hopefully it's not as foggy there, I wouldnt mind sitting there for a while"<br/>
James put the map away and switched his metal pole for a wooden plank as leon tilted his head alittle.<br/>
"you wouldnt wasnt to sit in the open.. Unless you were suicidal.."<br/>
"says the guy standing in the open" leon teased "plus, whats with the pole and plank? Dont you have a gun or something?"<br/>
James turned to face him with his general blank but curious yet worried face then looked away once he accidentally looked leon in the eye,puling out a handgun.</p><p>"so you do have a gun! Why dont you use it?"<br/>
"I...ive never used a gun before..only once on the red pyramid thing but..only that one time"<br/>
Leon was suprised then smiled softly,in a friendly mood,he wasnt on a mission so he was just going with the flow for now, if he wanted a mission,it would be to help James find his wife.<br/>
"I can help you?"<br/>
James looked suprised as he nod his head,<br/>
"please.."<br/>
"alright,hmm..shoot that can" leon pointed towards a small can that was on the floor outside a shop and watched James unload a whole clip into the pavement, missing most of the shots and hitting the can twice. </p><p>Leon nearly laughed at how pitiful it was but didnt,instead he moved behind James,pushing up against him which caused the older to flinch.<br/>
Leon gently pet his arm with a smile,<br/>
"dont worry,m not going to do anything perverted."  leon then gently reached round to james' arms "no wonder you missed. Youre shaking like youre trapped in ice,calm down."<br/>
"its not that easy.."<br/>
"if you dont atleast try then you might aswell give me the gun"<br/>
"do you wa--"<br/>
"no. You need it... See,there you go,youre not shaking as much now. Hmm..Now, look at what your aiming at down the top of the gun. And pull the trigger"</p><p>The gun clicked and leon laughed.</p><p>"reload it first,idiot~"<br/>
"oh..yeah right.." James laughed awkwardly, reloading the gun then aiming again,calming himself by remembering he's not alone,and shooting,hitting the can perfectly.<br/>
"wooh! You hit it! Well done big guy!" he grinned,patting James' arm again before stepping away and finding James blushing a soft tone of red.</p><p>"You alright?"<br/>
"ah- im fine! Sorry.." James shook his head alittle,and turned towards where toluca lake was marked on the map "thank you,leon.."<br/>
"its fine~ you dont need to thank me,lets just focus on getting to that lake." and focus on getting to the lake they did, James' face still dusted red and leon smiling just alittle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The woman by the lake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>James and leon meet maria, james is pushed into letting her stay by him and leon decides he has a dislike towards their new 'ally'.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they got to toluca lake they found the nearest bench and sat, leon sighed loudly while james reloaded his gun. On the way there they fought off monsters, james was glad that leon had taught him how to shoot a gun properly,managing to shoot the monsters and kill them before anyone got harmed.</p><p>Leon looked up at james with a soft smile,studying the mans face.<br/>
"How are ya holding up?"<br/>
James turned to him and smiled,deciding to sit beside leon despite how he said it was 'suicidal' to sit in the open like they are right now.<br/>
Leon flinched as james decided to rest his head on Leon's shoulder,listening to the water.</p><p>They sat there for a moment but once footsteps were heard they both stood and silently agreed ,with a head nod to eachother, to keep moving. They looked around curiously until a woman came into sight.<br/>
"Mary?!"<br/>
The woman turned to james with a suprised look.<br/>
"No..no youre not mary.."<br/>
"Do i look like your girlfriend?~" the woman purred and james just seemed stunned.<br/>
"Late wife..actually..." he took a dew steps gesturing to her hair and clothes "just your hair and clothes are different..you could be her sister!"</p><p>Leon was suspicious of the woman,stepping beside james as if to be there to protect him.<br/>
"My name is maria~ anyways.. why are you here?" The woman asked ignoring leon completely.<br/>
"My..wife sent me a letter she..said she was waiting for me in out special place.."<br/>
"Your special place? You think the lake is your special place.."<br/>
"No..i..think maybe the old hotel across the lake.."<br/>
"The lakeview hotel? yeah its still there..so..you think  the hotel is your special place? Yeah..i bet it is~" maria taunted,grinning.<br/>
James seemed hurt by that,gritting his teeth alittle,stepping away.<br/>
"Aw..dont be so mad! Anyways, its not that way,its this way." She pointed in the direction opposite to the way they just came,where james was walking to so he turned and decided to walk, she then followed him. </p><p>"Are you going by yourself?" Leon felt invisible and it was starting to piss him off but he held his tounge and stayed in his spot.<br/>
"No.. i.."<br/>
"Were you just going to leave me? I look your mary ,dont i? And you loved her..or maybe ..you hated her."<br/>
That caused james to turn to her with a soft upset and angry scowl,more like he wanted to cry than wanting to have a go at her.<br/>
"Dont be stupid."<br/>
Leon bit his lip, thinking about how much james could handle being accused of being a bad guy.<br/>
"So i can come with you?" She chimed<br/>
"Yeah i...guess" james sighed softly,walking with maria beside him,following.<br/>
Leon huffed and ran to james,on the opposite side to maria,not trusting her. </p><p>After walking for a moment leon decided to talk to james alone.<br/>
"Hey, maria. Can you wait here for a minute?." Leon asked the woman who glared at him .<br/>
"I guess." She replied,standing cross armed and looking towards the lake.<br/>
James was confused as leon dragged him to behind a bush,holding onto james' jacket sleeve.<br/>
"I dont trust her." Leon whispered "she literally just manipulated you."<br/>
"I..i know but.." james stumbled on what he wanted to say,not sure on just what to say.<br/>
"Listen. If she does anything shady. Leave her behind."<br/>
"But what if she gets hurt?.." james asked softly,already attached to the woman,but he had a point.<br/>
Leon grumbled and abandoned his idea of dumping maria and dragging james away from her.<br/>
"Fine. Forget it. We wont leave her behind. But if she does something odd and im not there. Tell me."<br/>
James nod his head just enough so it was noticable and they both went back to maria.</p><p>"What were you two doing? Making out behind the bush?" She smirked and james shook his jead,blushing hard at the implication.<br/>
"Maria. We just met today, plus , james has a wife."<br/>
"Well,technically he doesnt. Since shes dead." Maria smiled, obviously making a jab at james.</p><p>Leon resisted the urge to tell her to shut up and james decided they should keep moving towards the hotel.<br/>
As maria walked beside james again, leon kept his distance. Watching the woman in sexual clothing walk so close to the awkward man made leon feel something dark burn deep in his chest,like anger,like hatred.  </p><p>Like jealousy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>